User talk:Ajraddatz
Archive Hello everyone! I am Ajraddatz, one of the active bureaucrats here. I do various tasks around the wiki, including welcoming new users and fixing stuff. If you need help, ask away! 18:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- RE: Achievements Hi Ajraddatz. Glad to hear that you guys want to get in on the beta test of wiki achievements. I just enabled the extension for FarmVille Wiki. To answer your questions, all of the achievements can be customized, both the name and the image seen inside the achievement's frame (bronze, silver, gold) by going to . Also, you can create new badges by creating a new Edit track for specific categories. See the "Create a new Edit track" section on the right side of achievement customization page I linked to for the details. As for removing achievements, you can only remove ones you make when creating a new Edit track, by simply disabling that track. All users can keep up with who has the most achievements by viewing . Let me know if you have any other questions or run into any issues. JoePlay (talk) 21:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Good catch. That indeed is a bug. It has been passed on to the Tech team and will be fixed soon. JoePlay (talk) 00:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, we noticed that you created and handed out a platinum badge. The platinum badges are only for the Wikia Content Team / Wikia Staff to give out for special events/contests/etc and was supposed to be protected as such. So it seems you found two bugs, haha. Well done, sir. In the meantime, please do not create any other platinum badges. Main reason being we don't want the admins at the other wikis that currently have achievements to see it and want to do it themselves, since it wasn't supposed to be possible in the first place. Also, just a heads up - the one you created will most likely be disabled when this is fixed. Sorry. JoePlay (talk) 00:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::After looking around, I see that you're referring to the award Kacieh (who is on the Content Team for Entertainment) gave you at The Office Wiki. Those "Achievement Awards" are completely different than the new system that I just enabled here. The awards at The Office Wiki, which served as a precursor to the full-featured Wiki Achievements, was a totally manual thing that she setup there. In order to get an award, you had to post on a certain page basically saying "hey I did this, can you give me the award?" Then Kacieh would manually add the award to the person's user page. This new Wiki Achievements system is 100% automatic, aside from the platinum badges that can only be given out by the Content Team, with the one exception being the Wiki Hero achievement (make an edit for 365 consecutive days). It's the only platinum badge users can earn automatically, although insanely difficult to get. JoePlay (talk) 20:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not that I know of, but I will certainly pass on your request to the Product Manager for the achievements. It's still a work-in-progress, so perhaps in a future iteration that ability could be added, if they decide to of course. JoePlay (talk) 21:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ~Fяσѕτγ 06:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, can you confirm any speculation about the Wild Mustangs having ended? Thank you for the warm welcome Thanks so much for the welcome note. Cheers! Momoricks 07:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC)